Power Rangers Animus
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Seeing that danger that Remnant is in, Animus gifts five future huntsmen with his own Wild Zords. And together, they shall stand up and fight the dark Orgs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Last Time on Power Rangers Animus…**_

 _"So how'd you girls get your crystals?" Jaune asked._

 _Weiss removed her Condor crystal from her necklace and smiled as the fond memory of how she got it came to mind._

 _"When I was a little girl, I loved the flying feathered creatures of the world. None more so than the majestic Condor. One day, my mother took me to a nature shoot that she was doing for a magazine publication. We were climbing through the trees when I stumbled upon an abandoned Condor nest. Being the curious little girl that I was, I decided to see what I could find. I climbed into the nest and to my surprise there was the crystal that I treasure so! I brought it back to my mother and she made it into a necklace for me. I've worn it around my neck ever since." Weiss explained._

 _Jaune honestly couldn't say anything. He was given the black Lion crystal by his grandpa when he was a little boy. He'd always taken good care of it and never let anyone so much as touch it._

 _"Weird. I found my crystal in the same way, only mine was given to me by a Leopard." Yang said._

 _"I found mine in the water near a Saw Shark breeding ground." Pyrrha added._

 _"Mine was found in a prairie near a stampeding herd of Buffalo." Velvet said._

 _"It's kinda strange how there's five of these crystals. Do you think they mean something?" Weiss inquired._

 _ **Now…**_

* * *

 _ **First Night at Beacon - Trial of the Prowling Leopard** **!**_

* * *

The Bullhead landed at the Beacon Academy airstrip, and the young hopefuls piled out. They were all eager to get started and pass initiation, but none more so than our young protagonists. Jaune and the others had met up with Yang's younger sister, Ruby, and they quickly became friends.

"Wow, look at all these potential huntsmen and huntresses!" Jaune said in awe.

"There certainly are a lot of them." Velvet said in agreement.

That's when Ruby suddenly turned chibi as she began geeking out at the sight of all the unique weapons.

"OMYGAWD, YANG LOOK! That guy has a collapsible staff! And that girl's got a fire sword!" gushed Ruby.

As the fifteen year old teen tried to float off in chibi form, Yang just rolled her eyes and dragged her sister back to the group by the hood of her cloak. This in turn reverted the younger girl to her normal form. Although it did make Jaune and the others wonder how Ruby could be as adorable as a puppy and yet as deadly as a tarantula.

"Why do you always do that, Ruby? They're just weapons." Yang said.

"JUST WEAPONS?!" demanded a highly offended Ruby. "Yang, mom always said that our weapons are an extension of our being!"

"Okay, okay! But you don't have to geek out over every weapon you see, sis. Unless you're trying to replace your own." Yang said with a teasing grin.

Jaune and the others recoiled back as they saw Ruby take out a freaking big scythe that looked to be heavily customized.

"What are you saying, Yang?! I love Crescent Rose! It's just that meeting new weapons is like meeting new people. Only better." Ruby said, looking a bit depressed.

Yang just laughed a bit and pulled her sister's hood over her head, making the silver eyed girl stumble a bit.

"Come on, Rubes, you've gotta come out of your shell and make some new friends!" Yang said.

"That's easy for you to say. All of your friends are here with you while all of mine are still back at Signal." griped Ruby. "Besides, why would I want to make new friends when I have you?"

Before Yang could possibly try any sink or swim methods of getting Ruby to make friends, Jaune decided to intervene. After all, he understands where Ruby is coming from. They're both pretty much socially awkward and have very few friends here at Beacon.

"Hey, no worries Ruby. Me and the girls are still your friends. And we'll help you make a bunch more! After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met, as my mom always says." Jaune declared.

Ruby smiled, knowing that she at least has a few friends here. Maybe the Beacon life won't be so bad. But for now, they had to get to the auditorium for the first half of initiation.

Speaking of which…

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I was following you guys." Velvet admitted.

"Not to worry, I think I saw a directory board over there somewhere." Weiss said.

Well, at least they don't have to worry about getting lost during initiation. That might've been bad.

* * *

 _ **/Later that Evening…\**_

* * *

Everyone had heard Ozpin's speech about their possible acceptance into Beacon and was now gearing up for bed. Since no one has been assigned dorms yet, the students had to sleep in the auditorium. Fortunately, the staff were able to supply the students with futons to sleep on for the night, so no one would technically be sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can you tell me the story about how you got your animal crystal?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you want to hear that one again, Rubble? You've already heard it like a bazillion times now!" Yang stated.

"Well I think that's a story we'd all like to hear."

Yang looked up to see her new friends sitting down in front of her. They were each in their sleeping gear and had a look of childlike curiosity. Although Yang didn't really want to tell the story, she could see that there is no escaping it this time.

"Oh alright. I'll tell you the story." Yang conceded.

Yang sat up in her sleeping bag and took a moment to collect her thoughts. The story took place quite a few years ago, so she had a bit of trouble remembering certain details.

"It all started when I was a little girl…

* * *

 _/Initiating Flashback\_

* * *

 _Yang and Ruby's uncle Qrow had taken the blonde girl to the nature preserves of the Savannah on my seventh birthday. And I tell you now, she was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet from excitement. The two of them saw all sorts of animals there!_

 _Elephants, Giraffes, Monkeys, even the occasional Okapi!_

 _It was so beautiful, little Yang could barely stop myself from tearing up at its beauty._

" _You having fun there, sunflower?" Qrow asked._

" _Yeah! It's all soooooo pretty!" replied a seven year old Yang._

 _Qrow just laughed at his oldest niece's response, but even he had to admit that the natural beauty of the Savannah was quite the welcome change from the Grimm infested areas that he's had to deal with for so many years. And he also loved the sight of the Cheetahs running free across their natural habitat._

 _But as you all know, for every good thing there's always a bad thing._

 _Suddenly, most of the animals got spooked and started running away. It was like they were sensing something that they weren't. Of course, at that point Yang's Aura had yet to be unlocked._

" _Uncle Qrow, what's wrong? Why are the animals so scared?" asked an equally frightened Yang._

 _Qrow just grabbed his weapon and climbed out of the Jeep, closing the door on his way out._

" _Stay in the Jeep. I've got a bad feeling about this." Qrow instructed._

 _Yang just did as her uncle told her. She knew if he was being this serious, it was better to just listen to him. And both she and Ruby have made their uncle mad at least once in their short lives. Particularly when Yang brought Ruby along to the Grimm infested woods of Patch in search of her birth mother._

 _Their bottoms were sore for a week after that incident._

 _But before she could dwell on that any further, something did happen._

 _Several Grimm started stampeding towards them! There were Beowolves, Ursas, King Taiju and even a few Nevermores. And they were there for one thing and one thing only…_

 _To eradicate all wildlife in the area and claim their homes for themselves!_

 _Yang screamed as a Beowolf tried to get into the Jeep to eat her. She was probably going to regret this later, but she had no choice but to go against her uncle's instructions. She quickly got out of the Jeep and started running towards the trees, hoping to lose the Grimm by hiding in the foliage. The last thing she heard from her uncle was…_

" _ **Keep running, Yang, and don't look back! Don't worry, sweetheart! I will find you!"**_

 _And so, she ran as far and as fast as her little legs could carry her. Sure enough, the Beowolves couldn't find her as she ran through all of the trees. But Yang refused to stop until she was absolutely sure she wasn't being followed._

 _Finally, after what felt like hours of running, though it was really fifteen minutes, Yang stopped running and hunkered down inside a hollow tree to catch her breath. As soon as her adrenaline had left her system, Yang did what all small children would do in this situation. She broke down crying out of fear and loneliness._

 _She continued to cry for about an hour until she finally stopped and fell asleep, completely exhausted from the day's events._

 _A few hours later, Yang began to wake up feeling warmer than when she fell asleep. Thinking it was her uncle, she curled up and snuggled against his furry coat._

 _'Wait, furry?'_

 _Yang gasped and opened her eyes to see that a full grown Leopard had found her and was now curled around her. It didn't seem hostile. In fact, it almost had this parental look in its eyes._

" _Wow, who are you?" Yang asked._

 _She slowly and carefully reached up to pet the mighty big cat, and to her surprise it leant into her touch and purred loudly as she scratched it's ears. Yang smiled and began giggling as the Leopard began to groom her like it would one of its own cubs. She looked back up at the Leopard and something caught her eye._

 _It was a little round jewel tied to its neck by a thin piece of string._

" _What's that?" Yang asked curiously._

 _The Leopard seemed to know that she was referring to and leaned down to give her a closer look. Yang reached up to remove the crystal, and the Leopard made no move to stop her. Instead, it just let her take the crystal. As Yang removed the string from the crystal, she heard a roar from a big cat and the crystal began to glow with a golden yellow light. As the light died down, a little stone carving of a Leopard appeared in the crystal._

" _Oh my gosh…!" Yang gasped in awe. "This is you…!"_

 _The Leopard seemed to flash a smile as it too was bathed in golden yellow light. Yang watched in awe as the beast turned into a ball of light before floating into the girl's free hand. When the light died down, it revealed a sort of flip phone that was stylized to look like a Leopard's head._

" _Whoa…! What just happened?" Yang asked herself._

 _That's when Yang heard growling from behind her. She spun around and gasped as she saw a pack of Beowolves closing in on her. Their fangs glistened in the evening light and they looked like the equivalent of a horde of hungry zombies! The girl's first instinct was to run away and find her uncle, but then she thought of something._

 _What if she ran away when Ruby needed her the most?_

 _Such a thought was absolutely appalling to the little one! She loves her baby sister with all her heart and soul never abandon her! She quickly pocketed her new animal crystal and steeled her resolve._

" _I am through running!" growled Yang._

 _She flipped open the strange phone and somehow knew exactly what to do._

" _ **ANIMARIUM ACCESS!"**_

 _Yang pressed a button on the phone and was soon engulfed in a ball of pure light. When it died down, she had changed. Her body was now that of a full grown woman. She was wearing a form fitting golden yellow suit with a Leopard spot pattern with black gloves and shoes. She also wore a helmet in the form of a Leopard's head that concealed her face with a black visor in the open mouth that hid her eyes. On the left side of her chest was a stylized Leopard head emblem, and she had a small dagger strapped to her left hip._

 _This was the scene that Qrow arrived on._

" _Hey, whoever you are, you'd better get out of here!" Qrow ordered as he transformed his weapon from a sword to a scythe._

 _Yang just thrust out her arm and flicked her fingers as claws contracted from her gloves._

" _Sorry, but I'm the Prowling Leopard Ranger!" she said in her now adult voice. "And the Animus Rangers never run from danger!"_

 _She struck the ground with her claws before striking a pose that made her look like a Leopard on the prowl._

 _She drew her saber and charged into the fray, slashing and stabbing away at any Grimm stupid enough to challenge her. Qrow was shocked by what he was seeing. This, whatever she is, just appeared out of nowhere and was taking down all these Grimm with a puny dagger like someone slicing through a cake in a bakery!_

 _Just who are these Animus Rangers?_

* * *

 _/Flashback Over\_

* * *

"After I took out those Grimm, I found a spot to change back. Luckily, the accelerated aging process was only temporary and I turned back to my right age after turning back. Uncle Qrow found me, took out the remaining Grimm, and that's my story." Yang finished.

There was not a word spoken throughout the whole story, and Yang could see why. Everyone was in awe at what they'd heard.

"Oh my gosh, you're like me!" Velvet suddenly blurted out.

"I thought I was the only one!" Weiss added.

"No, something similar happened to me too!" Jaune said.

"Oh my goodness, it's nice to know I'm not alone in this world!" Pyrrha all but shouted.

"You guys mean that you all…?"

They answered by pulling out similar flip phones and showing them to Yang. Jaune's resembled a black male lion with a bronze mane, Pyrrha has one that looks like a Saw Shark's head, Velvet's resembled a brown Buffalo, and Weiss had a blue Condor.

Yang's eyes widened and she grinned like mad. It looks like there really are other people like her out there!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that some of you guys like this story. Although I wish I had gotten more reviews for the first chapter. And if you must flame me, please go easy. This is my first ever Power Rangers story, so it's not gonna be perfect.**_

 _ ***I don't own either Power Rangers Wild Force or RWBY! This applies to the previous chapter as well.***_

* * *

 _ **Warriors of the God Animals! - The Grimm Orgs Rise to the Challenge!**_

* * *

"I can't believe this…! There's more than just me out there!" Yang said in excitement.

"Does this mean something if you each have something like that?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby does bring up a good point. If we all have a Morpher like the one Yang has, who knows what this could mean for us as a group!" Weiss stated.

That got them all to thinking. They certainly can't rule out the possibility of these phones and animal crystals being linked to each other. But then again, this could all just be a mere coincidence and could mean absolutely nothing.

Weiss yawned as her internal clock was telling her that it was very late since she's still on Atlas time. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and couldn't speak properly with how tired she was, so she just summed it up with the first thing that came to mind.

"Weiss pooped. Sleepy time, guys."

And thus, the white haired girl plopped back on her futon and was immediately out like a light. Velvet also let out a small yawn that made her look kind of adorable to Jaune, what with her being a bunny Faunus.

"She's right. It is getting late." Velvet said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Now's an appropriate time as any to get some much needed sleep."

"You're right, Vel. Let's all just go to bed now. We've all got a long day ahead of us, and need to be well rested for initiation tomorrow." Jaune said.

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." Yang said with a coy grin.

Jaune looked a bit confused, and Weiss immediately woke up after hearing that comment.

"Leader? Why do you think I'm your leader?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, you may have been given the black Lion crystal by your grandfather, but it's obvious that the lion chose you for a reason." Pyrrha said. "And as the Lion is the king of the beasts, so is it's chosen warrior. So even if we haven't been assigned to teams yet, I acknowledge and accept you as my leader!"

Velvet and Yang nodded in agreement with the Champion of Mistral while Weiss walked over and sat next to Jaune.

"While I personally would've preferred to be the leader, I know that you were indeed chosen as the leader of our group. So no matter what happens, you can count on me, the Heavenly Condor, to have your back!" Weiss proclaimed.

The heiress to the SDC held out her hand, and slowly one by one, the others put their hands in as well. Each one saying their title bestowed upon them by their respective animal.

"Velvet Scarlatina; the Stampeding Buffalo!"

"Pyrrha Nikos; the Slashing Saw Shark!"

"Yang Xiao Long; the Prowling Leopard!"

"Jaune Arc; the Proud Lion!"

A great bond has been formed between these five teenagers tonight. A bond that would surely withstand the test of time!

Later that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully as they tried to get as much rest as they could. However, not everyone was asleep. Jaune was laying on his back wide awake as his anxiety was making him quite restless, especially with the prospect of fighting Grimm the very next morning on his mind. Jaune sighed and turned over onto his side to try and get some sleep, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

"Can't sleep?"

Jaune sat up and saw Pyrrha walking over to him.

"Yeah, but it's nothing, really. Just a little anxious for tomorrow, I guess." Jaune assured with a forced smile.

Although the look on Pyrrha's face told him that she didn't buy it at all. Like she could tell that something really serious was bugging him and she knew how to solve that.

"Jaune, you should know that it's not the best to bottle up your concerns. I'm willing to listen, if you'll let me." Pyrrha assured.

Jaune closed his eyes as he looked down and clenched his fists. He couldn't let these girls know of his transcripts now. Not when they've just become friends! It would be far too painful for Jaune if he were to lose his friends not even a day after they formed their friendship!

"I… I'm sorry, Pyrrha, but I can't talk about it right now. Maybe later on, I'll be able to but I just can't right now." Jaune said.

Pyrrha looked a bit downcast, but she understood. He just wasn't feeling up to talking right now and needed some time to sort it out. Everyone has moments like these.

That's when Jaune looked up and began growling. A feral look made its way to his eyes.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

She and the others had also been awake this whole time and listened in on Jaune's conversation with Pyrrha. However, they were slightly disappointed that their leader didn't want to talk to them about his problems.

The young son of the Arc family shook his head no and stood up. The rest of his team got up out of their sleeping bags in response.

"Something's wrong…!" growled Jaune.

"What is it?" Velvet asked timidly.

"Not here," said Jaune as he walked toward the window. "Out there!"

The others followed him and looked out the window to see the Emerald Forest illuminated by the moon. Nothing looked out of the ordinary for a Grimm infested forest like that one, but like they say; looks can be deceiving. As proven when Weiss noticed a shadow moving through the trees before those trees were set on fire!

Every one of these special children could sense it. They could feel it in their veins. The animals… they're afraid! They're hurting, and no one's doing anything to stop it! None of these possible students, not even any of the professors!

Our five heroes looked at each other and didn't even need to exchange any words. They looked to see Ruby asleep, cuddling her Corgi pillow and no doubt dreaming about protecting the Land of Milk and Cookies from Grimm invaders. Yang smiled and tucked her little sister in before silently sneaking out of the auditorium with the others.

They have wildlife to save!

But what they didn't notice was that professor Ozpin and professor Glynda Goodwitch were watching them the whole time. They heard Yang's story and knew from Qrow that the great prophecy written in an ancient stone slab was about to begin.

"Ozpin… those children are the ones, aren't they? The ones spoken of on the stone tablet." Glynda stated.

"Indeed, Glynda. The five warriors chosen by the God Animals!" Ozpin replied.

"Should we go after them and provide assistance?" Glynda asked.

"Keep that option open. For now, let's dispatch the fly cams and monitor their progress against this enemy." Ozpin said.

The blonde woman nodded and went to prepare the cameras.

Out in the Emerald Forest, it was utter chaos! Fires were spreading everywhere and ice was freezing over every bit of nature it could reach! Animals of all kinds tried to get away, but many of them were caught and either burned or frozen to death.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! BURN BABY BURN!" laughed a dark voice.

The camera pans out to reveal a strange humanoid creature that looked quite otherworldly. It had a masculine body that looked a lot like an Ursa crossed with a flamethrower. It was clearly male as proven by the hulking muscle mass, but instead of white bone plates for armor he has fur that looked like fire. His right hand was an Ursa paw while his left hand was a flamethrower and his head looked like a flaming bear skull.

"I hope these animals are ready to get a bad case of freezer burn!" said another humanoid.

This one looked very similar to the other, but when this one aimed it's funnel hand at a pack of wolves it shot out freezing cold air! And the parts of its body that should've been fire were replaced with ice and snow.

"I love causing mass natural destruction, brother! Don't you?" declared the fire humanoid.

"Indeed I do, brother of mine!"

"WELL, DON'T ENJOY IT TOO MUCH, FREAKS!"

The two creatures turned around and saw Jaune and the others standing there. There wasn't a trace of fear anywhere in their body language or facial expressions. Nothing but sheer determination to protect nature.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, brother?" asked the fire creature.

"Looks to me like a bunch of children who don't yet understand the power of the Grimm Orgs!" answered the ice user.

"Just who and what the hell are you two?! And why are you doing this?!" Weiss demanded.

"I am Burn: Grimm Org and manipulator of fire!"

"And I am Freezer: Grimm Org and bringer of the ice age!"

The two Orgs got ready to fight as Burn asked this next question.

"Now that you know who we are, care to tell us who you are?"

Yang stepped forward and transformed her Ember Celica from bracelet form to gauntlet form before loading them with fire dust cartridges.

"Who we are doesn't matter! What matters is that you guys aren't gonna destroy this place and the animals that live in it so long as we're here!" Yang declared.

She and the others pulled out their flip phones and got ready to face these Orgs in combat.

" **Animarium Access!"**

* * *

 _ **/The Next Morning…\**_

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for our young protagonists. Jaune was the first to wake up as he could feel as though something was off. Slowly, the chosen warrior of the black Lion opened his eyes and saw a pair of curious light blue eyes staring him right in the face. Naturally, he did the first thing that came to mind…

" **AAAAHHH!"**

He screamed really loud and punched the mysterious person right in the face, sending them up through the ceiling before they came crashing back down. This action of course woke up the other chosen warriors who each grabbed the nearest weapon they could get their hands on. Yang had two pillows acting as boxing gauntlets, Velvet was holding up a traffic cone, Weiss had a sorbet packet, Ruby was holding a Corgi pillow in a defensive manner and Pyrrha somehow got her hands on a chainsaw.

"Jaune, are you okay? Where's the danger?!" Velvet asked.

"Did anyone get the color and species of that big cat?" asked a dazed female voice from within the hole she created in the ground.

"Black Lion." Jaune answered.

"Thank you." replied the voice.

"You okay down there, Nora?" asked a boy with pink eyes.

"Make me pancakes!" she called back.

"Oh, okay, she's fine." said the boy.

The black haired boy turned to our story's main Protagonists and gave them an apologetic look. Even though it still seemed emotionless.

"I apologise for Nora. She's a childhood friend of mine and has always been an early riser. My name is Lei Ren, by the way."

By this point, everyone had lowered their makeshift weapons and had visibly relaxed. Although Weiss still looked a bit irritated due to being woken up so early. Her internal clock is still on Atlas time, so it's too early for her even though it's about seven thirty in the morning.

"It's fine. Just make sure to keep your girlfriend on a leash." Yang said with a teasing smirk.

Nora giggled as she climbed out of the hole in the ground.

"Silly, Renny and I aren't together-together. We're just really good friends." Nora clarified before looking at the blonde male. "Nice right hook, by the way! It actually felt as if I'd just taken a hit to the face from a hammer!"

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to do that. But you kinda scared me by just being literally in my face like that." Jaune said sheepishly.

"By the way, Jaune, I've been meaning to ask since yesterday. Where's your weapon?" Ruby asked.

Everyone began to neatly roll up the Futons they'd been given as Jaune took a few moments to explain.

"Well, my dad was originally going to teach me how to use my great, great, great grandpa's weapon, a sword called Crocea Mors. But no matter what we tried, I just couldn't get the hang of it. So to make up for it, I started to create my own martial arts style that I call 'The Way of the Lion'. I've pretty much got it mastered by now."

Needless to say, the others were indeed very impressed by Jaune's innovative solution to his combat problem. Not to mention his dedication to create his own style of martial arts combat.

"That's actually very impressive, Jaune! I've heard that it's very difficult to create a fighting style, let alone master it." Weiss commented.

"You and I have gotta spar sometime, Jauney! As a fist fighter myself, I think it'd be a good one!" Yang said.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to accept that challenge if we all pass initiation." Jaune said.

They all knew that they'd already passed, but they had to keep up appearances until after initiation due to Ozpin's orders. Plus they are already a team, so there's that. But who knows? After last night, who knows when those Orgs might attack next?

* * *

 _ **/To Be Continued…\**_

* * *

 _ **This will be a two part chapter featuring an Org that is actually two halves of the same coin, so to speak. Sorry for not including an actual fight this chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the Grimm Orgs in the first part of this chapter. And I wanna thank LegionnaireBlaze for coming up with the group's Ranger Calls. Thanks a bunch, dude! Although, I did change the ones for the Bison and Saw Shark to make them sound a bit more intimidating. Hope you don't mind? And for those of you wondering when I'll update my older stories, I'll update them when I get the chance! Work keeps me busy!**_


	3. Bonus Chapter!

_**Sorry this took so long. I've had quite a bit on my plate for some time now. But I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

 _ ***Still don't own RWBY or Power Rangers!***_

* * *

 _ **Bonus Chapter: A Bunny Fauni's Tragic Past!**_

* * *

Our five rangers and Ruby were sitting at a table with Nora and Ren sitting at the table across from them, enjoying breakfast before they had to report to the cliffs for initiation. They were appalled by Nora's poor table manners as the girl at her pancakes like some sort of caveman, but they didn't let that make them lose their appetites.

Jaune especially knew what it was like to have strange eating habits. Ever since he got his Black Lion crystal and morphed for the first time, he's been like an actual lion when it comes to meat. His parents always made sure he got a drumstick when Thanksgiving came around. But that's another story.

The five rangers had a wide variety of foods at their table, ranging from fruits, nuts and berries to cinnamon rolls, french toast, eggs, bacon and pancakes. Clearly, each member of the team had a serious increase in their appetites and needed a lot of calories to stay in shape. Ruby tried bringing cookies into the mix, but was quickly stopped by Jaune who instead sat her down and placed a well balanced meal in front of her.

The fifteen year old girl obviously have an adorable pout at that, but thanks to having seven sisters, Jaune has developed an immunity to such things.

While the others were eating their food at a quick yet leisurely pace, Ruby had picked up a big orange fruit and tried to take a bite of it. But her teeth couldn't get through it, making her wonder if it was under ripe.

But Weiss helped Ruby by showing her a long, green, stringy stem attached to the base of the fruit. She gave it a good tug and the outside of the fruit peeled open like a banana, revealing a small black seed in the center. She plucked out the seed and popped it into Ruby's mouth, making the girl gag before she reflexively started chewing.

The seed must have the most flavor in this particular fruit, because it was actually tastier than Ruby expected. Not as good as cookies, mind you. But still, pretty darn good.

"So Vel, I have to ask, how exactly did you come across your Buffalo crystal?" Yang asked. "I mean, I've told you guys my story, but you guys have yet to tell your own stories."

Velvet put down her fork and swallowed the food that was in her mouth. In all honesty, she wasn't very comfortable with explaining how she got her Animal Crystal. It always brings up bad memories. Memories of how she lost the only family she'd ever known. Just thinking about it was making her tear up as she remembered how those Grimm tore her mother and father to pieces right in front of her!

Jaune and his fellow crystal holders noticed this and wondered if maybe this did nothing but bring up bad memories.

"I'm afraid the story behind me getting my Animal Crystal doesn't have a very happy beginning…" said Velvet, her head lowered in sadness.

She took a sip of water and sighed as she remembered that fateful day when she found her Animal Crystal.

"It started when I was seven. My parents and I were simple nomadic farmers who lived on a small ranch that we could easily pack up and take with us when we moved. But we were constantly plagued by these Fauni who wear white masks that resemble Grimm. They wanted us to join their violent group of terrorists so they could, in their words, prove that the Faunus are superior to humans."

Velvet grew angry as she recounted how these Faunus seemed to be out to make her family's life miserable due to their own sadistic and twisted ideals. And her angry side seemed to frighten her fellow rangers.

"But my family was peaceful like flowers, and we didn't want to fight anyone! So these masked Fauni began to take our food! SMASH OUR HOME! NEVER LEAVE US ALONE!" growled Velvet. "We just picked up the pieces and replanted somewhere else, foolishly believing that they would find someone else to recruit. But we were wrong. Horribly wrong!"

The bunny Faunus girl began to sob and let her tears fall freely as her sadness at her family's death and her anger at the White Fang began bubbling over. Jaune wrapped her up in a comforting hug and let Velvet cry into her shoulder.

"They came back with an army and attacked our home, intent on killing us all and nearly succeeded too! Mom and dad were retired huntsmen and did what they could to hold them off! The last thing my mother did before her death was give me my Buffalo crystal before she told me to run out to the plains where the Buffalo herds gathered!"

Velvet started crying even harder as she remembered the battered and bloody form of her mother, a fellow rabbit Faunus, giving her the crystal and telling her to run out to the buffalo.

"All I could do was run away! I couldn't do anything to save them, and because of that they died!" cried Velvet.

She couldn't take it anymore. Velvet collapsed into a fit of hysterical sobs as Jaune rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort his distraught friend and teammate. Truly the White Fang were now nothing more than cold, heartless killers! A serious contrast from the peaceful activist group they once were.

The other rangers and Ruby, plus Ren and Nora, couldn't help but wonder what happened to the White Fang to make them become like this.

And what they didn't know was that a black haired girl wearing a black bow in her hair had heard the whole story. But there was no more time to ponder that as the PA sounded with Professor Goodwitch's voice.

" _All first year students please report to the cliffs in fifteen minutes! Initiation shall begin soon!"_

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up when Velvet's a little calmer." Jaune told the others.

They nodded in understanding and quickly cleaned up their leftovers before zipping off towards Beacon's cliffs. Jaune just continued to hold Velvet as she cried, just like he would do for any of his sisters back home. It seems like every one of the Power Rangers Animus has some kind of tragic backstory of some kind.

' _Velvet… I wish there was something I could do for you.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

And his own Animal Crystal flashed as the Lion agreed with him.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know, I know, probably not the chapter you were expecting. But this is all I could come up with. I just hope you guys like it, because I'm going to try and get the battle between the Power Rangers and the Grimm Orgs written in the next chapter.**_


End file.
